¿Sabes besar?
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: ¿Que tantos problemas puede ocasionar esta pequña pregunta? ¿Que pasaria si Fudo se da cuenta de que no le gusta el de capa y pero si su mejor amiga?


**Hola! bueno, yo vine aca para traerles una fabulosa (¿?) historia entre... Fudo y ... no, no es Kidou [Baba] es con... Fuyuka. A la pobre la odian porque gusta de Endo, asi que decidi buscarle otra pareja... y no se me ocurrio nada. No me que do mas remedio que ponerla con Fudo !Quien hace mi pareja favorita con Kidou-san! bueno, lo hecho,hecho esta... pasen, lean y los espero abajo para recibir los tomatasos!**

**Aviso: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, porque sino endo no se hubiera casado con natsumi y goenji no seria el malo en Inazuma Eleven Go  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- A que no.- decía el chico<p>

-A que sí.- le respondía la chica

-No tienes las agallas- le retrucaba el chico

-Soy amiga de Mamoru, está claro que tengo agallas.- alegaba la chica

-Me vale tu respuesta, no lo vas a hacer.- le agregaba el chico

-si.

-no.

-¿tienes miedo de que yo sea mejor que tu novio?- le comento la chica

-No es mi novio- se defendió el chico

-Fudo, no soy tarada, es obvio que te morís por Kidou ¿desde cuándo eres yaoista?- le pregunto ella.

-Desde, ey, espera, yo no soy yaoista!- se defendio el pobre Fudo –aparte, te lo puedo demostrar Fuyuka. No soy ningun yaoista.

-Dale, mira: ve y besa a Kidou y no te tiene que pasar nada, ni ponerte colorado ni darte vergüenza, despues de todo, no te gusta ¿verdad?- le ofrecio Fuyuka.

Fudo se empezo a poner nervioso: tendria que besar a Kidou para demostrarle a Fuyuka que el no era ningun yaoista. El problema era que... a él si le gustaba el de rastas, o sea que perderia ante una niña. No, eso si que no. Pero no podia ir y besar a Kidou así de la nada, no iba a poder, su vergüenza no lo iba a dejar. Ma' si, decidio decirle la verdad, total, si hablaba ella iba a tener muchos problemas: aparte, Fuyuka no era de esas chicas chusmas que cuentan todo, de hecho... Ella no era del tipo que hacia estas cosas, de hecho, no se peleaba así con ninguno de los jugadores del Inazuma Japan. ¿Por qué se portaba así con justamente él, Fudo Akio? No tenia la mas minima idea, bueno, una pequeña idea estaba empezando a tener.

Fuyuka tampoco lo pensaba mucho, ella ni siquiera sabia porqué demonios estaba molestando a Fudo. No era así con Endo, ni con nadie ¿Por qué con Akio las cosas eran distintas? No lo sabia, lo que sabia era que justo en ese momento, Fudo tendria que hacer lo que ella le dijo, no porque ella vayase a contar algo de eso, lo iba a hacer por su orgullo, su orgullo de hombre...

-¿Y?- reclamaba Fuyuka.

-Te voy a decir porque no lo voy a hacer, pero si abres tu boca, no vives para contarlo. Me gusta, es verdad- dijo Fudo, así todo colorado. Por primera vez en la vida no estaba mintiendo sobre sus sentimientos.

-yo gano en eso. Voviendo atrás, si lo voy a poder hacer- volvio con lo mismo Fuyuka.

-¿Con...? ah, con eso, mira, sigo pensando que no podrias, te gusta demasiado Edgar.- le volvio a decir Fudo.

-No seas estupido, y ti te gusta Sakuma

-Y a ti, Endo- le contesto Fudo.

-Y a ti, Haruna- le grito Fuyuka.

-Y a ti... espera... ¿yo?- se puso a reflexionar Fudo.

-¿Eh? Por favor, no soy tan estupida como para gustar de ti- le contesto enojada Fuyuka –cuando se te pase el enojo porque Kidou te dio la espalda, llamame, asi te voy a demostrar que si me animo a besarte, tarado, adiosito.

-Niñas...

¿Por qué Fuyuka se habia comportado así ante Fudo? Parecia una celosa total, y ¿si era verdad lo que le habia dicho su amigo? Eso seria malo...

[Narración de Fuyuka]

_No me tiene que gustar ese tipo, ¿Por qué me gustaria? Es verdad que desde que empezo el torneo FFI en la isla, yo y Fudo nos hemos llevado mucho mejor, casi podria considerarse que somos buenos amigos. Despues de todo, él "no soporta" a ninguno de sus compañeros. La verdad es que no es muy mala persona, en el fondo, es alguien muy querible y bueno. Yo soy –podria considerarse- su mejor amiga. No es que estemos todo el día juntos, así como es normal cuando son dos mejores amigos, pero si estamos un tiempo considerable juntos. Charlamos, jugamos, a veces, hasta parece un hermano mayor, siempre mostrando su infaltable orgullo. Es alguien a quein he llegado a querer mucho. Recuerdo que, cuando estabamos en el aeropuerto para volver a Japón, me regalo un osito, así, como los que Goenji le compra a Yukka, aunque un poco mas pequeño, para que nadie del equipo se diese cuenta de que eramos amigos. Ya me acostumbre a esta situacion, siempre que andamos juntos, es lejos del lugar de entrenamiento. Yo no le veo ningun problema, despues de todo, cuando quise ser su amiga, yo sabia muy bien como seria. Pero desde que volvimos a Japón, hemos estado discutiendo mucho. Por ejemplo, la discusión de hoy fue:_

_-¿Alguna vez realmente besaste a Endo?- me pregunto dejandome atonita._

_-No que yo recuerde.- le respondi._

_-Ah, con que no sabes besar, apuesto que lo haces muy mal- me critico con su normal ironia._

_-Eso es una estupidez, ¿a ti que te importa si yo se besar o no?- le pregunte._

_-Facil, es que quiero ayudarte a conquistar a Edgar, de paso no me molestas tanto a mi_

_-Como si fuera que no te gusta que yo sea tu amiga- le conteste_

_-Es que... bueno, como Edgar vio que eramos amigos, antes de volver a su pais, me pidio que lo ayudara a conquistarte_

_-¿Y tu desde cuando le haces favores a Edgar?- le pregunte extrañada._

_-Desde nunca, pero es para que te olvides de Mamoru._

_-¿Y que tiene que ver que si se besar o no?_

_-Bueno, si no sabes besar... desilucionaras mucho al ingles. Apuesto todo a que no te amimas a besar a nadie- me reto._

_-¿A que no? Quieres que te lo demuestre ¿no es así?- le retruque_

_-No te animarias_

_-A que si_

_-A que no._

_Y bueno, así llegamos a la discusión. Realmente no me gusta discutir con él. Natsumi dice que cuando dos personas se quieren pero no lo confiesan se suelen pelear mucho, como ella con Goenji. Yo no creo en esas estupices, pero me parece que es cierto. Ninguno del equipo esta de novio, pero Midorikawa se la pasa peleando con Kiyama; a Tachimukai le molesta todo lo que hace Tsunami; Endo esta peleando con Aki en este mismo instante; y Haruna no para de gritarle a Fubuki. Creo que lo que dice Natsumi es cierto... ahora que lo pienso, ultimamente he estado soñando mucho con Fudo. Hay que admitir que es muy lindo, lo que mas me gustan son sus ojos verdes... ¿me gusta? Si, me gusta, ya fue, lo confieso, hace mucho que me empezo a gustar..._

[Narracion de Fudo]

_¿Qué rayos hice? ¿le dije que me besara? No, yo no le dije eso, yo le dije que no se animaba a besar a nadie, es mu distinto a lo que ella insinuo ¿o lo insinue yo? Ay, diablos, no sera que me gusta mi mejor amiga... ¿amiga? Si, amiga, desde que comenzo el torneo, empeze a quererla mucho, hablo, juego con ella, a veces me comporto como Kidou con Haruna. Jajaja. Lo de Edgar era mentira, yo solo estaba buscando algo para molestarla, despues de todo, estaba muy aburrida la tarde. Es normal ¿no? En momentos como este son cuando desearia tener mas de una amiga, es cuando necesito un consejo ¿y si se lo pido a Kidou? Ja, ese sabe menos que yo de chicas, si creo que su unico novio ha sido el inutil de Sakuma. En cambio yo he tenido muchas novias/os, pero realmente, nunca habia estado tan confundido con algo así. Yo se que me gusta Kidou, es logico, porque si no, hoy tranquilamente, hubiese podido ir y besar a ese cosplay de SuperMan. Lo quiero, varias veces lo he espiado y hasta... eh bueno, dejemoslo ahí. Pero con lo que me paso hoy, quede Totalmente anonadado, Fuyuka parecia completamente segura de besarme, por eso se me escapo la idea de que gustase de mi, pero la vi tan decidida cuando me dijo que no, que pareciera que no le gusto. Pero un día escuche hablar a Endo con Goenji y decian que cuando una chica suele molestar mucho a un chico es porque le gusta ese chico, lo mismo se aplicaba con un uke y un seme. Ahora mi amiga me dejo una duda ¿y si no me gusta realmente Kidou? Podria averiguarlo una de estas noches y se perfectamente como..._

[Narracion de Kidou]

_Me siento extraño, como si alguien me fuera a hacer algo, algo bueno... creo... si es lo que pienso, espero que sea Sakuma..._

Ahora que todos vieron los pensamientos de los protagonistas y del tercero en discordia sin saberlo, prosigo.

Luego la pelea, Fudo y Fuyuka estuvieron dos dias sin hablarse, no sabian si era porque todavia estaban confundidos, enojados, avergonzados o algo mas, y eso que todavia vivian en el Campamento de los Inazuma Japan. Se cruzaron millones de veces pero en ninguna hablaron. A todos les parecio muy rara esta actitud de parte de ambos, ya que todos ya sabian que ellos eran amigos, aunque debian hacerse los desentendidos del tema frente a Fudo.

Tres dias despues de la pelea, mejor dicho a la noche, Fudo y Fuyuka decidieron llevar a cabo su plan respectivamente para darse cuenta de quien gustaban. El que comenzo primero fue Fudo: luego de comer, se fue a su casa –donde no habia nadie, ya que su mamá se "habia ido a trabajar"- y desde alli, llamo al celular de Kidou.

-Hola, ¿Kidou?

-Hola, si soy yo, ¿sos Fudo?- pregunto extrañado el de capa

-Si tonto, necesito verte, tengo un gran problema y necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Qué te ayude? Bueno, ¿Dónde estas?

-En mi casa ¿sabes donde queda?

-Si, Sakuma me dijo ¿te importa si voy con él? Ya sabes...

-En realidad, es algo muy privado y de enserio, ya es mucho que tenga que pedirte ayuda a ti, no me gustaria que venga Sakuma- fingio Fudo.

-Claro, entiendo, tu orgullo, bueno, ya voy...

Kidou salio muy extrañado del campamento por el llamado del oji-verde. Apenas llego a la casa de Fudo, este se le lanzo encima cayendo ambos al suelo, sin presentaciones ni nada por el estilo.

-Fu fu Fudo ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kidou, ya en el suelo por el empujon del oji-verde

-¿No lo sabes? Estoy encima de ti ¿ves?

-Claro que veo idio- y Kidou no pudo terminar la frase, Fudo lo beso.

Le dio un apasionante beso, al que Kidou no supo que responder. Cuando el mayor se separo de él, se dio cuenta de que le gusto el beso, así que lo tomo del cuello a Fudo y lo beso. Estaban los dos, ahí, en el piso, besandose. De repente a Kidou se le escapo un "no te amo y lo sabes"

-¿entonces por que me respondiste el beso?- le pregunto Fudo con una picara sonrisa.

-No esta mal de vez en cuando divertirse- le respondió Kidou –despues de todo, hay cosas que con Sakuma no puedo hacer porque le dan miedo ¿y a ti? ¿te dan miedo algunas cosas?- le pregunto insinuando cosas...

-¿Por qué deberian?- dijo Fudo.

Lo volvio a besar, pero esta vez su mano fue por debajo de la remera de Kidou. Fudo estaba realmente decidido y cuando vio a su futuro probable uke sin remera, mas aun. Pero antes de continuar, se separo un poco de Kidou y lo miro bien ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Algo en su interior le decia que no, lo volvio a mirar y sintio un nudo en la garganta. Cerro los ojos trantando de dispersarse pero, en su cabeza, aparecieron los momentos que pasaba con Fuyuka, los juegos, las charlas, los "celos de hermano" y todas esas cosas. Recordo lo bien que lo pasaba con ella, recordo que la queria mucho...

-¿no vas a seguir?- reclamo Kidou.

-No, lo siento, esto esta mal- concluyo Fudo levantandose del suelo.

-¿Por qué? No me digas que te importa lo que piense Sakuma.

-Me importa un reberendo pepino si le metes los cuernos a Sakuma, pero con esto, le estoy haciendo un mal a alguien, en el fondo tengo sentimientos.

-Vete al diablo- le respondió Kidou.

Kidou se levanto, se puso la remera y se fue muy ofendido. Fudo lo mando al diablo, le importaba muy poco lo que pensara Kidou. Lo que importaba ahora era hablar con Fuyuka ¡tiempo! ¡tiempo! ¿Fudo realmente gustaba de Fuyuka? No lo sabia, debia averiguarlo junto a ella. ¡Por primera vez no estaba pensando solo en él! Fuyuka gustaba de él, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero Fudo si se dio cuenta...

En el campamento, estaba Fuyuka en su cuarto llorando. ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba Endo, su amiga realmente estaba sufriendo, porque ella es muy fuerte y no lloraria así por cualquier cosa. ¿pero qué? Luego de la cena, y despues de que se fuera Fudo y Kidou, se fue ella; pero al rato volvio llorando, no queria hablar con absolutamente nadie, eso lo habia dejado mas que claro. Así que en la puerta del cuarto de Fuyuka, estaba Endo sentado en el suelo tratando de descubrir por qué su amiga estaba tan triste. Despues de un rato, vio que volvia Kidou, con una cara de enojo total.

-¿Qué te pasa Kidou?- le preguto Endo a su amigo.

-Nada Endo, el estupido de Fudo, eso es lo que pasa, nada mas- se quejo Kidou.

-ya son dos...-susurro Endo, ya estaba empezando a sospechar porque su amiga estaba tan triste.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto Kidou.

-Que ¿Qué te hizo? Y no me digas que nada porque es logico que algo paso- le reclamo Endo.

-Bueno, me beso...

-¿Eres idiota? Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso, ¿lo pensaste dos veces? ¿recuerdas que tienes un novio?- le pregunto Endo muy enojado.

-Si, pero...

-No me digas que...

-Si, me gusta Fudo, perdon capitan, pero no me resisti. Me beso y me hizo darme cuenta de las cosas, despues de todo, Sakuma merece a alguien mejor que yo...

-Kidou, por tu propio bien, ve a tu cuarto, antes que te mate por engañar a Sakuma- le dijo Endo realmente enojado –antes, respondeme algo: ¿paso algo mas que un beso?

-Bueno... Endo, veras...- se trataba de acordar Kidou.

-Claro que paso algo, dime, ¿ya sos su uke?- pregunto enojada Fuyuka que de la nada habia abierto la puerta de su cuarto –porque según mis ojos, un poco mas, y tu mismo lo desnudabas, pero el te gano por una remera, digo, un segundo

-¡Fuyuppe!- grito Endo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, y Kidou, no me lo vas a negar

Y así como habia abierto la puerta, la cerro fuertemente. Kidou vio el aura asesina de Endo, así que decidio irse a su cuarto.

-¡mañana le dices la verdad a Sakuma!- le grito Endo -¿entendido?

-Si...

Bueno, así estaban las cosas: una Fuyuka llorando, un Fudo arrepentido, un Endo preocupado, un Kidou enojado con Fudo y un Sakuma cornudo, digo, engañado. ¡Que gente mas problemática!

Fudo se sentia horrible, habia engañado a su amiga y a si mismo, y de paso habia lastimado a Sakuma (bue, lo ultimo no le importaba mucho) ¿Cómo engañado a su amiga? Claro, el ya sabia que ella gustaba de él, pero aun así decidio intentarlo con Kidou ¡Era un completo patán! Y ahora ¿Cómo le diria todo eso a Fuyuka? No se le ocurria ninguna maldita idea. Antes de ir al campamento, paso por una floreria (¿a esa hora?) que estaba abierta las 24 hs. y compro un ramo de rosas amarillas, las favoritas de Fuyuka. Aunque poco sirvieron...

-Fuyuppe ¿me podes abrir por favor?- rogaba Endo

-No quiero hablar con nadie, de enserio Mamoru, te lo pido encarecidamente- le respondió Fuyuka desde su cuarto.

-Esta bien, me ganas, ya es muy tarde, pero te dejo con una condicion: deja de llorar, si sigues así me van a dar ganas de ir y moler a golpes a aquel patán- le pidio Endo.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Mamoru, que tengas buenos sueños...

-¿me podes abrir?- pidio una voz

-Endo Mamoru, ya te dije que no- le contesto Fuyuka.

-No soy Endo, soy Fudo...

¿Qué diablos queria Fudo? Fuyuka no lo sabia, así que abrio la puerta de su cuarto. Y ahí estaba Fudo parado, colorado y con un ramo de rosas amarillas.

-¿Son para Kidou?- pregunto ironicamente Fuyuka, tanto estar con Fudo ya se le habia contagiado la ironia.

-Son para...- intento explicar Fudo sin éxito, Fuyuka de una palmada, le tiro las rosas al piso

-No las quiero, ¿para qué? ¿Qué? ¿lástima?- le reclamó Fuyuka.

-¿Me querés?- le pregunto Fudo tratando de hacer algo para arreglar la situación

-Lamentablemente...- completo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Fudo estaba descolocado, Fuyuka triste y todo el campamento intrigado por aquel portazo y los anteriores gritos de Endo. ¿Qué pasaba? Era seguro, algo ocasionado por Fudo y sus estupidas ganas de pelear.

[Narración de Fudo]

_Eh... ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Fuyuka me cerro la puerta en la cara? ¿Kidou le habra contado algo? No lo creo, eso lo dejaria como un estupido, y aparte Sakuma lo mandaria al diablo. ¿Entonces? No será que... no, no creo que Fuyuka haya visto algo, si ella no estaba ¿o si? ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién me manda a meterme en tantos problemas? Este estupido corazón me esta ocasionando muchos problemas, demasiados para mi gusto. Fuyuka me dio demasiadas señales de que gustaba de mi y yo soy un compleeto tarado que no sabe diferenciar amor de amistad... Ni yo mismo se de quien gusto... Todavia siento el beso de Kidou, pero ahora que lo pienso, esos celos no eran de hermanos, aquellos abrazos de vez en cuando... aquellos sueños... y ni siquiera fui capaz de darme cuenta de que eso era mas que amistad, no me di cuenta de que yo la queria mucho mas que a una simple amiga. Soy un inutil y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Pero lo mejor es dejar las cosas así, no quiero que Fuyuka ni siquiera me mire, no lo soportaria, quien diria... ¿el gran Fudo Akio triste por una chica? Si, ese soy yo en este mismo instante..._

[Narración de Fuyuka]

_¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué lo voy a perdonar por lo que hizo? Es un tarado... Un momento ¿Por qué deberia pedirme perdon? Él en ningun momento dijo qu gustaba de mi, yo nunca le dije que gustaba de él; él y yo no somos novios, por lo que no me engaño; es mas, él me dijo que le gustaba Kidou, la tarada soy yo... Él tenia todo el derecho del mundo a estar con Kidou ¿Quién me mando a seguirlo? ¿Quién me mando a espiar lo que estaban haciendo Kidou y Fudo? Todo esto es culpa mia, no de Fudo; encima lo hice sentir culpable, le rechaze las flores... Él no tenia la obligacion de traerme flores, todo por mis estupidos celos. Si él no tenia ningun compromiso conmigo ¿Por qué diablos me enojo? Todo este dolor me lo estoy ocasionando yo sola, yo y mi estupidez, yo y mis celos. Despues de todo era verdad, Kidou debe ser mejor que yo... El único que tendria que estar enojado es Sakuma con Kidou, pero eso es problema suyo, no mio. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ir a pedirle perdon a Fudo por comportarme como una histerica, por no ser una buena amiga y por no ayudarlo en vez de enojarme con él. El problema me ocasione yo sola, yo solita. Lo hice sentir culpable, lo hice sentir mal, aunque no se nota, tipico en él... No quiero seguir alejada de él, por lo menos quiero ser su amiga, como era todo antes. Para eso tengo que ir a pedirle perdón, pero ya son las doce, debe estar durmiendo. Ojala mañana me perdone por ser una tarada..._

Era verdad, ella no tenia que estar enojada por nada con él, y él no tenia que sentirse tan culpable. Que raro...

Lo que hubiera sido bueno era que Fuyuka le hubiese ido a pedir perdon a Fudo en ese mismo instante, ya que Fudo no pudo dormir en toda la noche, al igual que Fuyuka. Los dos se sentian horrible por algo que no era para eso: no eran novios, ninguno de los dos engaño al otro, pero no lo entendian.

A la mañana siguiente, Fudo se levanto y se miro al espejo: tenia unas grandes ojeras. Fuyuka también, pero las habia disimulado con algo de maquillaje. Cuando Fudo bajo a desayunar, Fuyuka no estaba, habia ido hacer las compras con Haruna. Cuando Fuyuka volvio quiso ir a hablar con Fudo pero no pudo ya que estaban en el entrenamiento. Cuando termino el entrenamiento, Fudo no pudo hablar con Fuyuka porque Sakuma estaba haciendo un escandalo de uke celosa, digo, celoso luego de haber hablado con Kidou y haber escuchado a Endo lo que le contaba a Goenji de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

-Eres un maldito Kidou, y tu Fudo, eres un desgraciado- grito Sakuma.

-Cuentame algo nuevo...- dijo Fudo y atino a irse, pero Sakuma lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo.

-Escuchame, tu no te vas a ir así de facil sin pagarme ¿entendido?- le dijo Sakuma.

-Escuchame histérica: si, yo bese a tu novio, pero el que se quedo pidiendo mas fue Kidou y encima, cuando le dije que estaba mal, se puso mas histérica que vos ahora, así que a mi no me jodas ¿correcto? Como si a mi me importase Kidou- le grito a Fudo a Sakuma enfrente de todos.

-¿Por qué lo besaste entonces?- le exigio Sakuma.

-¿Conoces la "confusión"?- le pregunto Fudo ya enojado –bueno, era lo que tenia yo, pero luego de darme cuenta de que estaba mal, lo mande al diablo y encima me hizo una escenita. A mi me gusta OTRA PERSONA ¿te entra en la cabeza histérica?

-Si, ¿y tu crees que yo te voy a creer?

-Me da igual, anda a agarrarte con tu novio, que fue él el que te metio los cuernos, a mi me importan un bledo los dos- le grito Fudo.

Kidou decidio meterse, despues de todo, él que estaba quedando mal era él mismo, aparte, si Sakuma seguia haciendo ese escandalo, Fudo le iba a meter unas piñas.

-¡Sakuma! Basta

-Por fin, aparecio la otra histérica a defender a su uke, llevatelo de aquí si no quieres ir a visitarlo al hospital.- le dijo Fudo.

-Vete al diablo, pero vos no le pones una sola mano encima a Sakuma- le contesto Kidou.

-Me vale... adios, hay cosas que tengo que hacer, mas importantes que pelear con dos histéricas- le contesto Fudo y por fin se empezo a ir del campo.

-¿Quién te gusta?- oyo Fudo que le preguntaba Kidou.

-¿para que quieres saber? ¿quieres saber por quien te deje antes de que pasara algo?

-Para saber por culpa de quien armaste tanto quilombo- le contesto Kidou.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, en todo caso es de tu uke, que no sabe darte lo suficiente, aunque en este momento, no se quien es el uke y quien es el seme...

Cuando Fudo se fue por fin, a Fuyuka le volvio el alma al cuerpo: lo unico que faltaba era que Fudo se agarrase a las piñas con Kidou o Sakuma. Aun así, Fudo tenia un gran enojo: esas dos histéricas lo pusieron en ridiculo en frente de todo el equipo ¿Qué rayos le importaba a Kidou? Lo importante era ir a hablar con Fuyuka, pero no podia, por mas que queria, por primera vez estaba sintiendo vergüenza, tenia miedo de que Fuyuka le dijiera que no, que le cerrase la puerta en la cara como la noche anterior... Fudo tenia miedo de que pudiese pasar...

Fuyuka le pregunto a Endo si habia visto a Fudo, pero no, Endo no lo habia visto, mejor dicho, si, lo habia visto pero no se lo queria decir a Fuyuka por pedido de Fudo.

-Vamos, Mamoru, tu sabes donde esta ¿verdad?

-Esta bien Fuyuppe, lo se, pero no te lo puedo decir, Fudo me lo pidio. Como mucho te digo que esta entrenando, necesita descargarse, necesita pensar las cosas, dejalo solo ¿si?

-Bueno...

Así paso, paso el mediodia y Fudo no vino a almorzar, paso la tarde y Fudo no vino a entrenar con el quipo, cayo la noche y Fudo no vino a cenar...

A eso de las diez, luego de cenar, aparecio Fudo, tenia una gran cara de cansancio, se notaba que si habia entrenado y mucho, lo bastante como para sacarse todo el enojo de adentro. Entro tranquilamente al campamento, Fuyuka ya se encotraba en su cuarto. Al rato, Endo fue a la habitacion de Fuyuka.

-Ya vino- le comento Endo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Recién, fue directamente a su cuarto, se notaba muy cansado, no dudo que ya se haya dormido...

Tranquilamente, Fuyuka fue a la cocina, tomo una bandeja y puso la comida. Subio las escaleras y fue a la habitacion de Fudo. Cuando entro, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y se paro al lado de la cama. Fuyuka se sonrojo de ver a Fudo. Estaba vestido todavia, nisiquera se habia sacado la ropa para acostarse a dormir. Fuyuka se dio vuelta y vio sobre una mesa un jarron con las flores que ella le habia rechazado.

-Fudo, Fudo...- comenzo a despertarlo Fuyuka.

-no, no, tengo sueño

-Te traje la comida ¿quieres?

-A ti te quiero- le contesto Fudo despertando y tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

-Fudo, lo siento...

-No hay nada que sentir- le dijo Fudo parandose –te comportaste como una loca histerica, como Kidou, pero estabas en todo tu derecho ¿entiendes? Yo lo lamento por ser un idiota y haberte lastimado.

-Fudo

-¿Qué?

-Yo no se besar- le conto Fuyuka.

-Pues deja que te enseñe...

* * *

><p>Si, bueno, recibo tomatasos o reviews? ustedes decidan!<p> 


End file.
